


Ne jamais tomber

by Diri



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diri/pseuds/Diri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regroupement de mes différents drabbles Twiggy Ramirez X Marilyn Manson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne jamais tomber

**Author's Note:**

> Etant donné qu'il s'agit de drabbles "court" à "très court", j'ai préféré en réunir trois dans le même chapitre : "Ne jamais tomber", "Pour Noël" et "Trouver sa place". En espérant qu'ils vous plaisent.

**Ne jamais tomber**

L'appréhension à peine palpable. Tout le monde la cache, l'évite. Les professionnels n'en parlent pas, ils en rigolent. On essaye de se répéter ça alors que la foule hurle de l'autre côté. Et bientôt l'autre côté devient notre côté. On est parti pour le show. On est plongé dans le noir et ça démarre.

Sans hésiter je me penche sur le public. Si je tombe il me rattrapera. Je m'énerve sur ma basse, la secoue, en tire tout ce que je peux... Je n'hésite pas. Il sera fier.

Fin de concert, on est porté par les cris. Si haut... Sa main sur mon épaule, elle me serre. Je suis vivant. Mes doigts courent sur les cordes, m'abimant un peu plus les doigts et pourtant sans même compter mes notes je reste entièrement centré sur cette main. Dans cette main je vais bien. Il y a la chaleur de son corps moite de sueur. Un concert ça fatigue. L'adrénaline nous réchauffe. Je ne me laisse pas aller vers cette main. C'est à rien paraitre.

Tout près de mon oreille il y a sa voix, couverte par l'amplification du micro. Je ne l’entends pas vraiment, la tête plongée dans mon retour. Mais je la devine, aussi douce et exquise qu'au premier jour. Cette voix à un velours que je refuse d'oublier. Qui me donne envie de jouer. Pour lui je jouerai toujours. Même s'il me prend, me jette ... Je le sais. Il l'a prouvé. Il me rattrapera toujours.

Fin de concert, les corps fatigués. On a bien travaillé. On panse les bobos de la scène. Sans même s’en préoccuper. Nos blessures n'ont rien de celle des guerriers. Mais ce petit bobo qui orne son bras comme j'aimerai glisser ma langue dessus. On finit dans une chambre d'hôtel, tous ensembles. L'alcool coule à flot. Nous nous réveillerons à peine à temps pour le concert suivant. Lorsque le rythme harassant des concerts sera rompu alors ... Dans quelques heures je me découvrirai dans ses bras. Endormi de tout mon poids contre sa poitrine. Couverture humaine consentante. L'alcool fait oublier bien des choses. Mais pas l'amour.  
  
Un autre concert. Un autre jour... Les mêmes sensations. Le même oubli de soi. Devenir musique. C'est pourtant un jour particulier. L'alcool, la drogue ou peut-être la fatigue... Je ne sais pas. Je me sens tanguer. Réflexe de musicien ? Toujours est-il que quand vient l'heure de la chute je tombe en arrière. N'abimons pas le matériel en plein milieu de concert. La fin est faite pour ça. Un homme me relève, ses gestes sont secs, quasiment violent. Je ne comprends pas. Je n'arrête pas de jouer. Il ne faut jamais arrêter. Jamais, sous peine de le décevoir. Je ne me retourne pas mais voit l'ombre d'un des types qui transporte le matériel, installe et tout et tout s'enfuir de la scène. Je regarde Manson. Il me tourne le dos. Il ne m'a pas rattrapé. Je me penche sur ma basse, lui offre tout ce que j'ai et elle fait de même en retour. Le son sort, petite mélodie. Il a l'air en colère, même avec les spots lumineux je vois ses épaules tendues.

Les cris attendus n'arrivent pas. Il me propose juste un peu plus d'alcool, un peu plus de tout... je suis heureux. Cela signifie que je me réveillerai entre ses bras.

Quelques jours plus tard en concert un changement se fait sentir. Il shoote dans son pied de micro jusqu'à ce que ce dernier tombe. Un homme court et le remet sur pied. La scène reprend, inlassablement. L'homme n'en peut plus, Manson y met toujours plus d'acharnement. Ce n'est que plus tard que je comprendrai. Il ne peut pas me rattraper. Non, il doit assurer un concert. Assurer un spectacle. Se montrer plus froid et plus magnifique que jamais. Encore et encore. Par contre, d'autres peuvent me rattraper. Ils seront ses mains. Il les dresse pour qu'ils apprennent à courir sur scène plus vite que leurs ombres avant même que le pied de micro ne touche la scène. Avec même que je ne m'écroule...

Alors que je suis dans ses bras, sur sa poitrine, je le vois qui sourit. Il me serre assez fort contre lui. Je me laisse aller. Je n'ai pas peur. La chute n'arrivera pas...

 

* * *

 

 

**Pour Noël**

 

Ce n'était pas grand chose cette journée. Le chanteur était comme toujours aussi hautain. Mais dans une folie tout enfantine, Twiggy adorait cela. Il s'amusait vraiment beaucoup. Pour ce jour là, il avait mis un jolie bandeau dans ses cheveux, de façon toute négligente. Juste pour éviter qu'ils lui gâchent la vie. Bien entendu il avait passé une paire de lunette sur son nez, assez grosse. Il s'était observé un long moment dans la glace, il voulait plaire. Il avait enfilé ses vêtements à la hâte, ni vraiment féminin, ni même masculin. Il avait ce coté dandy qui plaisait tant à ses fans. Il savait en jouer.

Quand Manson vint le chercher... C'était magique. Il était tellement beau. Tout ça rien que pour lui ? Il était tout content ... sautillant. Et puis ... ce pantalon en cuir ! Miam ! Il lui aurait bien sauté dessus immédiatement. Mais les meilleures choses sont celles qui se font attendre. Alors il se retint de passer ses doigts, si fin, si long, sous la veste de Manson. Il monta dans le gros 4X4 tout américain. D'une certaine façon, Manson était son cow-boy.

Si une chose était sur. C'est que la conduite était autant américaine que le véhicule. Mais ... Twiggy n'était pas affolé par ce genre de chose. En faites rien ne prouvait qu'il s'en apercevait. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le chanteur. Et par moment il se tapait des délires sans fondements. Mais un sourire de Manson était une vrai récompense.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, il y avait plein de monde. Ils étaient en plein milieu d'un grand parc. Oh, bien sur, les gardes du corps former une barrière autour d'eux. Lorsque Twiggy vit le père Noël, assit sur un petit siège. Il n'hésita pas une seconde. Ils firent sans doute peur aux enfants lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, car tous s'éloignèrent.

Et nous voilà maintenant. Twiggy reposant complètement sur un genou du dit père Noël. Lorsque Manson s'était installé, beaucoup plus sur la réserve, il avait effleuré l'une de ses jambes. Twiggy ne portait qu'un collant assez épais. Il avait frémis sous le contact.

Le photographe appuya sur le bouton déclencheur. Le moment était immortalisé, un instant de bonheur. Personne ne souriaient car parfois les sourires ne veulent rien dire. Mais lorsque Manson se releva, Twiggy se pencha à l'oreille du père Noël pour lui murmurer :

_"Pour Noël, je le veux. Lui."_

Le père Noël écarquilla un petit peu les yeux, mais ne répondit rien. Et c'est en sautillant que le bassiste retrouva son chanteur.

 

* * *

 

 

**Trouver sa place**

 

Twiggy est perdu, la foule, les fans, les photographes, les flashs. Il pose un regard dénué de compréhension sur l'assemblée. Pourquoi tout est tellement compliqué en sorti de scène ? Lui, il était bassiste. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'on lui demande autre chose que de jouer non ? Il s'échappa de la foule. Retrouvant un coin de "sérénité". 

Twiggy s'amuse. Une figurine entre les doigts. Il la fait bouger, dire des grossièretés. C'est tellement plus rigolos. Il la fait se déplacer sur le bras du chanteur. Ce dernier regarde un sourcil en l'air, critique. Le jeu du plus jeune était étrange. Mais pas désagréable. Ca le chatouille un peu.

Twiggy secoue sa basse, entre en transe. Lui, la musique. La musique, lui. Il passe de trip en trip, bondit sur scène, se jette par terre, retourne au public. Devient le public. Devient la musique. Il fait sortir les notes toujours plus fortes, toujours plus puissantes. Les cordes vibrent ...

Twiggy est dans une voiture. Toujours aussi perdu. Toujours aussi faussement sûr de lui. Comme si de rien n'était. Comme si la peur ne l'étreignait pas. Il lui manque quelques choses.

Lorsque Twiggy est sobre il s'en rend compte. Il ne sort jamais de ses pensées. Quoi qu'il arrive. Alors il sait où est sa place sans oser la prendre. Et c'est quand il s'y attend le moins qu'il s'y retrouve : entre ses bras.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lu !  
> A bientôt :)


End file.
